


The Lost Vanishes

by Eirist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/pseuds/Eirist
Summary: Everything was supposed to be easy-peasy that day. Dock on the island, do some errands, wait for the log pose to lock, prevent the troublemakers from starting any disturbances, then sail onto the next one. All should’ve ended well until they realized they are one crew mate short.





	The Lost Vanishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Note: Originally posted as a snippet in my Tumblr since I can’t decide what to do with it; but thought to myself that maybe I do owe my favorite OTP a multi-chaptered story. So before indolence claims me, I’m posting it to get the gears going.

* * *

It was her fault.

It was her job to keep track of the lost boy. Keep him in check.

But there was far too much in her mind that time and too much happening on the island that she paid little attention to his wanderings.

Besides he always makes it back to them. _Always._

That’s why she let him stray on his own. If push comes to shove and they really couldn’t find him, she can always rely on Luffy and Sanji’s haki. As well as Robin’s ability, Chopper’s nose and Usopp’s sharp eyes 

But this time, all their efforts were unsuccessful.

And that was troubling. Not one of their _nakama_ can see or sense where he is.

Another two hours of searching and scouring the island and still nothing.

It’s like he disappeared into thin air.

Zoro was missing.

Their swordsman had literally vanished on this island.

* * *

**_\- To Be Continued –_**

* * *


End file.
